An ordinary day
by Fanily
Summary: Johnlock, pure smut, slash. Very explicit, don't like, don't read! One-Shot


It was an ordinary day at 221b Baker Street.  
>"John?", Sherlock called into the empty living room.<br>John was currently in the bathroom and couldn't hear him because the noise from the splashing water around him was too loud. Sherlock waited for a response but when he didn't get one, he got up and neared approached the bathroom.  
>"John?", he called again but there was no answer.<br>"JOHN!"

Sherlock had never been a patient man and he was getting very nervous right now. He decided to knock at the door...perhaps John would hear that. But no, there was still no "Go away, Sherlock!" or "Leave me alone!" calling from inside, like there usually was when the detective disturbed him.  
>"JOHN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?", Sherlock shouted. He waited a few seconds, but John still didn't open the door, so he decided to do it on his own.<br>With a swift movement he pushed it open. His breath hitched when he stepped inside. Warm and moist steam hit his face and made breathing a bit difficult.  
>"God, John, are you trying to make the whole house suffocating?", he asked a bit angry.<p>

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?", asked the basically naked doctor, staring at him with wide eyes.  
>"You weren't responding", Sherlock answered coolly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to step into the bathroom while your flatmate was having a shower.<br>While Sherlock was talking, John was trying to cover himself up as well as he could, though that wasn't easy because he came down with only a towel around his hips. His clothes were still in his bedroom and the only other towel hung next to Sherlock over the sink.

After a while of silence, Sherlock tilted his head thoughtfully.  
>"Well, I think I could use a shower too", he said while John could only stare at him embarrassed.<p>

The doctor ignored his last sentence, not wanting to think about the consequences that could have and concentrated on the previous issue.  
>"And what exactly is so urgent that you had to storm into the bathroom?", he asked.<br>"I...was wondering where you put the cups...I can't find them", answered Sherlock, staring forthrightly down at Johns towel. He noticed some movement there.

"I-...I put them in the cupboard at the right.", the doctor stuttered, his voice trembling slightly. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Obviously, but they aren't there anymore."  
>"Then I don't know, Sherlock, just...could you wait for twenty minutes or so? Please", John asked, afraid that his flatmate could notice the process at his crotch.<p>

"Alright. I think I'll just take a shower then. Could you give me a towel?", Sherlock asked nonchalantly, while he slowly opened the buttons of his shirt.  
>"Sh- Sherlock", stuttered John," didn't you hear me? I said I still need the bathroom for about twenty minutes!" He stared incredulously at his flatmate who was about to take his shirt off now.<p>

"Well, could you hurry up then, please? I really have to shower", Sherlock laughed. "I'll give you five minutes. Or we could share the bathroom… It's big enough, isn't it?"

John's eyes widened at that. The tall detective started to take his trousers off slowly, his chest already bare.

"Sherlock, what… what are you doing?", John breathed anxiously.  
>"I have to shower. How would I be able to do that without taking off my clothes? Do keep up, John", Sherlock tsked, smirking.<br>John avoided his gaze, staring down at his toes. His borner was aching beneath the towel.

"You can't just take off your clothes in front of me!", John hissed angrily. He tried to ignore the fact that he would actually like to see Sherlock naked, his pale skin soaked wet… Quickly he shook his head.  
>"It looks like I can", Sherlock re-joined, shooting him a smile.<p>

John felt his cheeks go hot as he stared at his very male flatmate who was standing in front of him, now fully naked. He couldn't keep himself from letting his gaze wander down Sherlock's body. His lower region was definitely pleased by what he saw.

"John", said Sherlock with a deep and seducing voice and stepped a bit closer, "I am fully naked now. Don't you think it's impolite of you to keep that towel and make me feel like I'm the only one exposed?", he asked smirking.

John gulped. Quickly he pulled himself together. If Sherlock wanted to play with him, he should brace himself. A confident smile pulled at his lips.  
>"So, you want to play?", he asked, smirking slightly and letting the towel slowly fall to the ground.<br>Sherlock hummed as a response and got nearer to John, putting his hands on John's waist.  
>"Tell me the rules and we can play", he purred with a deep voice.<p>

John's eyes sparkled. "The game is focused on how much time we take to come. Who comes first will receive a punishment chosen by the winner", he explained, staring up into Sherlock's blue eyes. The doctor let a finger wander over the other's chest. He could feel the detective shudder under his touch.  
>"Agreed", Sherlock whispered, smirking down at him.<br>Before neither of them could say another word, John leaned up and crashed their mouths together. He press his body fully against Sherlock, who couldn't do anything else but wrap his arms around his flatmate. His hand moved down the doctor's back and squeezed his bum

"Maybe we should finally get beneath the water", Sherlock mumbled against John's lips between deep kisses and pushed him into the shower, "More romantic, than a kiss in the rain, I think."  
>He quickly turned on the tap and hot water started to fall upon them. They were both soaked within seconds. Never stopping to kiss him, the only thing John managed to think was '<em>damn he is so fucking hot<em>'  
>They were making out passionately and John leaned up against his detective, pressing especially his lower region against him.<br>A loud moan escaped Sherlock's lips when his skin met John's.  
>He couldn't think anymore. He pulled him nearer, bringing their bodies flush together, only a thin film of water separating them.<p>

John's hands stroked through Sherlock's dark, wet hair. Not a single clear thought was left in his mind. All he wanted was to feel Sherlock inside of him.

The detective leaned into John's touch and started to place kisses down from his lips to his collarbone. When he felt that John was aching for more, he grabbed his throbbing borner. His movement was followed by a series of loud moans from his flatmate.  
>Sherlock could feel the veins of johns cock, the heat radiating like a sun and precome pooling already over the tip.<p>

"Fuck, Sherlock", John gasped as Sherlock stroked his shaft slowly. His knees went wobbly and he had to lean against the wall to steady himself. He really had trouble thinking but he didn't want to lose the game. So he pulled himself together and pushed Sherlock back a little. He dropped on his knees and gripped the detective's tights, kissing up his way to his cock.

"Gosh, John, yes", Sherlock moaned as John licked teasingly at his dick. He took him fully into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly back and forwards. His tongue was wet and warm and he tightened his hold around Sherlock's cock when he had him swallowed fully. It drove the dark-haired man mad.  
>John looked up at Sherlock through his lashes, still sucking and licking.<p>

The detective groaned. "Oh my fucking gosh, you're beautiful", he gasped, reaching down to the shorter man's head and pulling slightly at his dirty blond hair.  
>John started to suck stronger while Sherlock tipped his head slightly back, letting out a loud moan.<p>

At the noise John felt his cock getting even harder and he had to fight against the urge to just wrap his own hand around himself. He wanted to last as long as he could.

Sherlock was really going mad at the sensation of John's wet lips around him. He begun to pull at John's hair forcefully. He was about to come and even if he didn't want to lose the challenge, he couldn't help himself.  
>But before he could drip over the edge, John let Sherlock's cock slide out of his mouth with a wet <em>pop<em>. He raised to his feed. His left hand with the detective's right nibble while he leaned down his ear. "I don't want this to end yet", he teased.

"I want you", Sherlock moaned in response.  
>John could feel his own cock throb at his flatmates words. He gasped, his pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed red.<br>"Then take me", he whispered leaning in to kiss his lover passionately again.

Sherlock bowed his head down to John's neck and bit down onto the skin, leaving a bright red mark as he slid his hands under johns butt to pick him up.  
>He could feel the blonde man's cock pressing hard against their bellies.<br>"Do you want me that much?", he asked, his voice deep and arousing. He smirked when his breath grazing John's ear and he felt the shorter man shudder in his arms.

"Yes", John answered bluntly. He really didn't know for how long he could hold himself back anymore.  
>"Then let me take you to bed", the detective growled, hoisting his flatmate up and carrying him to the bedroom. Both were still wet but they didn't bother about that.<br>He let John fall on the bed and just stared down at him for a while.  
>"You are damn gorgeous", he whispered lovingly, while his gaze was taking in every inch of John's body.<br>Impatiently, the doctor pulled Sherlock closer. "And you're sex on two legs, and I fucking want you now", he growled

At this Sherlock couldn't wait any longer. He pulled the lube out of his nightstand and straddled John's waist. Knowing that John watched his every move, he started to put lube on his own cock.

"Spread your legs John", he ordered, as he had prepared himself enough. Fingers still slick with lube, he traced the rim of the doctor's entrance with his finger, before he slid it hesitantly inside. Immediately John tightened around Sherlock's fingers, his fists clenching at the blanket beneath him. He gasped at the strange sensation. Sherlock waited until his lovers breath calmed down a bit, before he slowly began to move his finger in an out of John's hole.

The doctor moaned and had to withhold himself of thrusting down on Sherlock's fingers. "More, Sherlock", he begged through gritted teeth.  
>Trying not to come only through his flatmates voice, Sherlock concentrated himself on John's preparation. Carefully he inserted another finger and spread his whole, so that it would be wide enough for his own cock. John moaned beneath him, already a mess and not able to form understandable words anymore.<p>

When he finally finished his preparations, his dick was aching from being ignored. Carefully he moved the tip of his cock to John's entrance, not wanting to hurt him. He looked down at his lover, smiling reassuringly.  
>"Are you ready?"<p>

John simply nodded, staring up at Sherlock who bended down to him while he slowly pushed himself inside the blonde. John moaned and put his hands on Sherlock's back, pulling him down to kiss him passionately.  
>"Gosh, John, you're so tight", Sherlock mumbled against his lips, slowly pulling out and pushing in again.<br>The doctor felt himself complete in that moment. It was so amazing to feel Sherlock moving inside him. It felt right.  
>Sherlock was moving faster and faster now, thrusting into him hard and uncontrolled.<br>After a short while he was about to reach his limit and so was John beneath him who coudln't contain himself anymore.  
>"John, I'm about to-", Sherlock moaned and at the same time the blonde gasped:<br>"Sherlock."  
>With a loud groan John and Sherlock came at the same time, the tall man burying his face in john's neck.<p>

Together they rode out their orgasms, clinging at each other, visions going blurry. They breathed heavily against each other's faces. "I love you so much", Sherlock said, smiling satisfied.  
>"I love you too", John smirked and gently ran his finger over Sherlock's cheek. A chuckle rose in his chest.<br>"What?", Sherlock asked confused.  
>"Nothing… It's just… We both lost the game", he said, grinning up at his detective.<br>"Well, I think losing was not so bad this time", Sherlock murmured, staring into John's dark blue eyes.  
>John smiled and kissed him softly, playing with Sherlock's curls.<br>They fell asleep that way, wrapped up in each other's arms securely and forgetting the world around them.

The end


End file.
